Ryou Shirogane The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by MewJinjaa
Summary: Ryou breaks Ichigo's most prized posession and she breaks up with him. He tries to call her that night but she wont pick up, so He decides to wait for her in the park until she comes back. Our first one-shot AND Song-fic. Please Read and reveiw! Ja ne!


**Me: Hey everyone! Had a little writers block lately so we wrote this story to clear it up!**

**Seren: This is a one-shot song-fic for all of you readers out there who like TMM, The Script, or both!**

**Seho: We hope you like it!**

**All: (Points in the air) On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, The Script, or their song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aww, come on, Shirogane!" Whined Ichigo.

"No."

"Why?"

"I am not giving you a raise. It wouldn't be fair on the others."

"Then why don't you give us ALL a raise...?"

"Because, Strawberry" He smirked. "I said so." She couldn't help it. She had to smile back. You could tell they were a couple instantly. "No jewelry" He reminded her. She growled and and took off her necklace, a thin silver chain with a ruby in the shape of a strawberry, and gave it to him. "You be careful with that, Shirogane that's my most prized possession."

"Really now...?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, really. I'm trusting you, Shirogane." And with that, she got back to work. Soon after, it was closing time.

"Can I have my necklace back now, Ryou?"

"Yeah." He went to the kitchen and brought out her necklace. He was half way across the room when...

"LOOK OUT, NA NO DA!" Too late. She'd crashed right into him, tripping him over. He sat up and Ichigo screamed.

"You BROKE it!"

"Huh?" He looked down and saw the ruby, broken into peices.

"My Grandma gave me that before she passed away!"

"Ichigo... I-"

"No, Shirogane." She said, tears running down her face. "It's over." She ran out of the cafe crying, and he could do nothing but sit there in shock. _Over.._. His very heart shattered, just like the ruby he had wrecked. He stood up, picked up the peices of ruby and the silver chain and put them in his pocket. "Pudding... Is sorry, na no da... Gomen Nasi..."

"It's not your fault, Pudding." He replied. "This was bound to happen one day. He went upstairs, telling the others to go home and close up the cafe.

He tried to call her that night, but she wouldn't pick up. Only one thing for it. He packed some things into a rucksack and went to where they first met... The park.

****

_Goin' back to the corner where I first saw you,_

Ryou dropped his rucksack on the floor of the park center and set up a tent.

_Gonna' camp in my sleeping bag,  
I'm not gonna move._

He put all his things in the tent and unpacked the sleeping bag. He left the tent doors wide open so he could see outside, and just sat in there staring into the park.

_Got some words on cardboard,  
__Got your picture in my hand,_

Shirogane looked at the words he would say to her, then at her picture. Could he really face her again?

_Sayin, "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?"_

Ryou got up, and rushed to a man not far from the tent. "Sir!" He showed the man his picture of Ichigo. "If you see her, can you tell her where I am?" The man walked away. He went back and sat in the tent.

_Some try to hand me money,  
but they don't understand,  
I'm not broke, I'm just a broken-hearted man._

A woman tossed some money in front of him. Ryou picked it up, went over to her and gave the money back. He explained he was just waiting for someone. He really was an honest guy.

_I know it makes no sense,  
__But what else can I do?  
And how can I move on if i'm still in love with you?_

She looked at him curiously. She didn't understand. "What else can I do?" He asked, and headed back to his tent. He sat down and looked at Ichigo's picture again. The woman had told him to move on.... But he was still in love with her.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missin' me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be,_

He wondered if she missed him at all, if she wondered where he was at all.

_Thinkin' maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
Then you see me waitin' for you,  
On the corner of the street.  
And I'm not movin'.  
I'm not movin'._

He wondered if she already knew where he was, if she'd maybe considered coming back. If she did, she'd see him where they first met, that he hadn't moved.

_Policeman said, "Son you can't stay here."  
I said "There's someone I'm waitin' for,  
if it's a day, a month, a year."_

A police officer came up to him on the third day."I'm afraid you can't stay here, sir." He said.

I'm waiting for someone, if it takes me a year." He replied.

_I gotta' stand my ground,  
Even if it rains or snows.  
If she changes her mind,  
This is the first place she will go._

"Sir, I'm not asking, I'm telling you" Shirogane stood.

"No." He said sternly. It then started to rain.

"Fine. You be wet and cold. It's not MY problem" He walked away. Ryou got in the tent and zipped the doors shut.

"She'll come here if she changes her mind." He told himself.

****

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missin me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be,_

Ichigo awoke and sat up in bed. Five days. Five days since she'd broke up with Shirogane. She was starting to miss him. "Where could he be...?" She asked herself.

_Thinkin' maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
Then you see me waitin' for you,  
On the corner of the street.  
And I'm not movin'.  
I'm not movin'.  
I'm not movin'.  
I'm not movin'._

"Maybe he's where we first met," She thought. "Maybe he's waitng for me in the park everyday for me... That's silly. He wouldn't do that. He doesn't care.

_People talk about the guy,  
Who's waitin' on the curb. (Woah-oh.)  
There are no holes in his shoes,  
But a big hole in his world. (Mmm-mm.)_

"Have you heared about that guy in the park?"

"You mean the guy in the tent? Is he homeless?"

"No, he's waitin' for his girlfriend. He refuses to move."

"Wow... That's dedication." Ichigo heared this as she walked past them. "No... Not Ryou." She thought. "He doesn't care." She carried on walking.

****

_And maybe I'll get famous,  
As the man who can't be moved._

Three months had passed since Ryou had decided to wait. A news team appeared, emerging from a white van. "And now were here at Tokyo central park doing a live interveiw with 'The man who can't be moved'."

"This is my chance," He thought. "Maybe she'll see me and change her mind."

****

_And maybe you wont mean to,  
But you'll see me on the news.  
And you'll come runnin to the corner,  
'Cause you know that it's just you,  
I'm the man who can't be moved.  
I'm the man who can't be moved._

Ichigo turned on the TV and saw them interveiwing the so-called "Man who can't be moved." She gasped. Shirogane... It WAS him! She imediatly ran out of the house to go see him. She was an idiot for dumping him in the first place.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missin' me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be,  
Thinkin' maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

She realised that she'd missed him since the first day, and tried to run faster.

_Then you see me waitin' for you,  
On the corner of the street._

She got to the park where he was. There was a news crew and a huge crowd there. Where was he? She finally spotted him.

_And I'm not movin'. ('Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missin' me,)  
I'm not movin'. (And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be)_

She made her way through the crowd so she could see him better.

_  
I'm not movin'. (Thinkin' maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet)_

She'd come back to see him again.

_I'm not movin'. (Then you see me waitin' for you,  
On the corner of the street.)_

She saw him being interveiwed, looking for her in the crowd at the same time. "Ryou!" She shouted. He saw her and smiled.

_Goin' back to the corner where I first saw you,_

The camera turned to her, and she ran towards Ryou and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Ryou! Please forgive me! Gomen nasi!" He smiled kindly at her , and brought out her necklace from his pocket, which he had now fixed.

_Gonna' camp in my sleeping bag,_

She gasped. "Ryou, thank-you!" He put the necklace on her.

_I'm not gonna move._

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, and he kissed her back, holding her closer. This was broad-casted on live TV, even on the big screen in the streets of Tokyo, where the other mews were watching. "Guess those two are back together." Zakuro said to Mint. They were back together again.

Ryou Shirogane... The man who can't be moved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Well...? What did you think?**

**Seren: This is both our first one-shot AND our first song-fic!**

**Seho: Please reveiw!**

**All: (In unison) 'Til next time! Ja ne! (Does peace sign and smiles)**


End file.
